This invention relates in general to the field of sensors with reference to sensors relying on light scattering properties.
Measurements of materials and any change in their properties, such as fatigue deformations, strain, and corrosion, are necessary for routine or experimental assessment and monitoring of such materials as well as the equipment, machines, or subjects they reside in. Such measurements ensure structural safety and integrity among other things. Current tools for measuring these changes are either inadequate, too large, destructive, of low sensitivity or unreliable.